Flagship Monster
, the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter, featured on the boxart of said game.]] Flagship Monster is a title given by CAPCOM to select Large Monsters in the Monster Hunter series. Typically being featured on the Japanese version of Monster Hunter game's boxart, Flagship Monsters represent the game they're introduced with in official promotional and marketing material, and often have a major presence in their debut games. List of Flagship Monsters Within First Generation Monster Hunter Games * Rathalos - Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter Freedom * Azure Rathalos - Monster Hunter G List of Flagship Monsters Within Second Generation Monster Hunter Games * Kushala Daora - Monster Hunter 2 * Tigrex - Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Nargacuga - Monster Hunter Freedom Unite List of Flagship Monsters Within Third Generation Monster Hunter Games * Lagiacrus - Monster Hunter 3 * Zinogre - Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Brachydios - Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate List of Flagship Monsters Within Fourth Generation Monster Hunter Games * Gore Magala - Monster Hunter 4 * Seregios - Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Glavenus, Mizutsune, Gammoth, Astalos - Monster Hunter Generations * Valstrax, Bloodbath Diablos - Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate List of Flagship Monsters Within Fifth Generation Monster Hunter Games * Nergigante - Monster Hunter World * Velkhana - Monster Hunter World: Iceborne List of Flagship Monsters Within Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Online, and Monster Hunter Explore * Teostra - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 1.0 * Espinas - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Akura Vashimu - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Berukyurosu - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Pariapuria - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Laviente - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Dyuragaua - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Gurenzeburu - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * None - Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Rukodiora - Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Gogomoa - Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Abiorugu - Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Kuarusepusu - Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Odibatorasu - Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Shantien, Zerureusu, Garuba Daora - Monster Hunter Frontier G1 * Lolo Gougarf, Ray Gougarf - Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Baruragaru - Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Diorekkusu - Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Inagami - Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Poborubarumu - Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Harudomerugu - Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Gasurabazura - Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Berserk Laviente - Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Guanzorumu - Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Zenith Espinas - Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Bogabadorumu - Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith * Estrellian, Rathian - Monster Hunter Online * Nefu Garumudo, Flame Rathalos - Monster Hunter Explore Notes * Typically, Flagship Monsters have been completely-original monsters new to the Monster Hunter series. However, there was been a number of exceptions. ** Azure Rathalos, a subspecies of the pre-existing monster Rathalos, is the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter G. ** Despite the debut of Scarred Yian Garuga, Rathalos appears as the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter Freedom. ** Bloodbath Diablos, a Deviant of the pre-existing monster Diablos is the secondary Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate. ** Teostra, a monster introduced in Monster Hunter 2, is the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter Frontier Season 1.0. ** Zenith Espinas, a Zenith Species of the pre-existing monster Espinas, is the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter Frontier Z. ** Prior to Estrellian's creation, Rathian was the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter Online. * Monster Hunter games typically only have one Flagship Monster as well. However, there has been exceptions to this as well. ** Glavenus, Mizutsune, Gammoth, and Astalos are call considered Flagship Monsters of Monster Hunter Generations. However, in marketing and promotional material, Glavenus is the primary Flagship Monster of the game. ** Similar to Monster Hunter Generations, Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate had two Flagship Monsters: Valstrax and Bloodbath Diablos; with the former serving as the primary Flagship Monster of the game. ** Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron both served as the primary Flagship Monsters of Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0. ** Shantien, Zerureusu, Garuba Daora were the Flagship Monsters for the PC, PS3/Wii U, and PS Vita versions of Monster Hunter Frontier G1 respectively, with Shantien being the primary Flagship monster. ** Lolo Gougarf and Ray Gougarf both served as the primary Flagship Monsters of Monster Hunter Frontier G2. ** As Monster Hunter Online lacked an original dedicated Flagship Monster prior to Estrellian's creation, Rathian served as the Flagship Monster for the game while it was in early Beta. ** Prior to the debut of Nefu Garumudo, Flame Rathalos served as the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter Explore. * Being the flagship monster of the first Monster Hunter game, Rathalos is often-considered to be the Flagship Monster for the entire series. * Similarly, Espinas is often considered to be the Flagship Monster for Monster Hunter Frontier as a whole, due to it being Frontier's first original Flagship Monster, as well as it being featured in numerous promotional material for Frontier.